Data, programs, and other information are often stored on tape such as magnetic tape. In order to reduce the storage requirements for these magnetic tapes, it is common to manufacture a single reel cartridge. That is, the cartridge has only a reel or a spool which holds the magnetic tape and does not comprise a take-up spool. Turning to FIG. 1, such a configuration is shown wherein a single 10 reel tape cartridge 8 comprising a source reel 9 provides tape T to a take-up reel 10. The tape T passes through a magnetic reader such as the head H before being spooled onto the take-up reel 10. Once the desired portion of the source tape has been read, the tape is rewound into the single reel tape cartridge 8 which can be removed from the machine M.
When a single reel tape cartridge is used, the tape T must be connected to the take-up reel 10. Two primary methods have been used for doing this in the past. The first method uses a linkage and cam mechanism to capture a leader block or tape connector on the end of the source tape and place it into the take-up hub. One surface of the leader block then forms part of the winding surface of the hub. This threading mechanism requires extra space, which is not available in a small-form-factor drive. This device also requires a first motor to drive the take-up reel as well as a second motor and mechanism to activate the linkage and cam mechanism. The addition of these components adds cost and complexity to the take-up drive.
A second method for threading source tape onto a take-up reel uses a threading leader. A threading leader is a short piece of tape which is attached to the take-up hub. The threading leader and the source tape are then connected and wound onto the take-up hub. In so doing, the tape connector is also wound onto the take-up hub. This situation is shown in FIG. 2 which shows the prior art just described. A take-up reel 1 has a lower flange 2 which is used to support the tape T which is spooled on the reel about a take-up hub 4. The tape is connected to a leader tape by tape connector. If a tape connector such as that shown in FIG. 3 is used, then as the tape builds up on the take-up hub 4, the outer surface of the spooled tape 6 will take on a distinct bump or bulge 7 at the location of the tape connector. Further, the irregularity 7 in the tape outer surface 6 reduces the accuracy of the winding surface. This can be important when location of data on tape is identified by the number of revolutions of the take-up spool, it being known the approximate average thickness of the tape and the outside diameter of the take-up hub 4. When an irregularity such as tape connector 5 is introduced, the outer surface 6 of the spooled tape becomes a longer path than the calculations for the probable location of data on the tape would indicate.
One solution to this problem is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,049 (Hertrich). The general style of the Hertrich tape connector is shown in FIG. 3A. Generally, the solution described in Hertrich is for a first tape end (either the leader tape or the source tape) 201 to be provided with an opening 203 having a tapered end 204. A second tape end (being either the source tape or the leader, respectively), has a shaped end 205 which is configured to fit within opening 203 and engage in the tapered slot 204. Such a configuration does provide a much flatter connection in that the resulting connection is ideally only two tape thicknesses thick. However, such configuration provides a relatively weak tape connection, which may be easily undone by modest tensions, which can be provided to the tape by the winding motors themselves.
Thus, what is needed is a reliable method for connecting the tape from a single reel cartridge onto a take-up reel which is relatively simple and results in a consistent tape winding surface, and provides a relatively strong connection between the leader tape and the source tape.